Moonlight Temptation
by rukiakou
Summary: In this story Princess Serenity comes to think of her relationship with the perfect senshi Sailor Star Fighter. Questioning her own feelings, Serenity realizes that she's in love with her best friend and senshi. But does Seiya return her feelings? Pairing


Author: rukiakou aka Sayuri-P aka seiya koibito

**Moonlight Temptation**

Nun saß ich da - in meinem Raum mit weißen seidenen Vorhängen, mit einem wunderbaren Blick auf die Landschaft des Mondes. Wie lange würde es hier noch so friedlich sein? Vor einigen Wochen war ein Krieg im Sonnensystem ausgebrochen, und jeder normale Bürger oder die königliche Familie hatten sich zu verstecken. Hier auf dem Mond war es im Moment noch friedlich, aber was war in zwei, drei Tagen - oder gar morgen schon? Selbstverständlich hatte ich Angst, aber die größte Angst, die mich zerfraß, war, dass meine Freunde da draußen waren und kämpften. Ich saß hier sicher, aber sie kämpften für diesen Planeten, meine Mutter und zuletzt mich. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke selber nichts anrichten zu können und sich nicht selber beschützen zu können. Ging es ihnen gut? Waren sie wohl auf? Diese Fragen schossen mir immer wieder durch den Kopf.

Mir fiel auf, dass mir eine von ihnen am allermeisten fehlte - Kou Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter. Ich war mir sicher, dass es ihr gut ging, sie konnte gut auf sich selber aufpassen. Dennoch ... Ich hatte solche Angst sie nicht wiedersehen zu können, dass ich fast wahnsinnig wurde. Ich sprang von meinem Bett auf und fing an im Zimmer nervös hin und her zu laufen.

Überhaupt; Was waren das für Gefühle für sie? Ich bewunderte sie - ihre Stärke, ihren Mut, ihr Selbstvertrauen und Selbstbewusstsein; sie war immer sie selbst gewesen und schämte sich nicht dafür. Warum sollte sie auch? Sie war etwas Besonderes, konnte stolz darauf sein, wer sie war. Also, was waren das für Gefühle? Freundschaft war es nicht nur - nein. Vielleicht wie die Gefühle zu einer großen Schwester. Nein, das war es auch nicht ... irgendwie. Es war anders. Es machte mich nur glücklich, wenn sie mich anschaute und mich anlächelte. Oder wenn sie mich nur leicht berührte - allein das ließ mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Und wenn sie jedes Mal bei mir war, raste mein Herz und mein Bauch fing an zu Kribbeln - nur wenn ich an sie dachte ... Moment! Was beschrieb ich da? War es etwa ...? Nein! Das durfte nicht sein! Ich verdeckte meinen Mund mit meiner rechten Hand.

Das Schlimmste war, dass wir uns im Streit getrennt hatten. Ich hatte ihr vorgeworfen, Rei geküsst zu haben. Aber das stimmte nicht. Rei hatte Seiya geküsst und nicht umgekehrt. Aber irgendwie wollte ich, dass Seiya Schuld hatte. Ja, ich wollte es. In diesem Moment, in dem Seiyas und Reis Lippen sich trafen, und ich es zufällig mit bekam, brannten meine Sicherungen durch und ich lief auf die beiden zu. Ich sah, dass Seiya geschockt war, aber sie erwiderte auch den Kuss. Wütend stieß ich Rei weg und schrie sie an, was sie da tat. Sie hatte nur gegrinst und hatte sich umgedreht, um zu gehen. Ich drehte mich zu Seiya um und sah sie böse an. Ich schrie sie an und schlug sie sogar. Danach zitterte meine Hand und ich starrte Seiya entsetzt an. Ich sagte, dass ich das nicht gewollt hätte, doch sie blickte mich nur verächtlich an und ging. So einen Blick hatte ich noch nie von Seiya gesehen, es hatte so weh getan. Ich brach zusammen und weinte los. Es war alles meine Schuld gewesen.

Die darauf folgenden Tage hatte ich sie nicht mehr gesprochen - dann wurde der Ausnahmezustand erteilt und die Senshi mussten in den Kampf ziehen. Sailor Star Fighter sprach noch mit meiner Mutter, ich stand hinter Fighter. Als sie sich vor meiner Mutter verbeugte, konnte ich nicht anders und rief, dass ich nicht wollte, dass Fighter geht. Meine Mutter hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und Fighter hatte mich über ihre Schulter angeschaut. Dann fiel mir auf, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte, verdeckte meinen Mund mit beiden Händen und senkte meinen Kopf.

Wie eifersüchtig ich gewesen war. Blind vor Eifersucht. Warum hatte ich Seiya nur so angeschrieen und sogar geschlagen? Es tat mir so leid ... Und ihr Blick, ihr verächtlicher Blick - er durchbohrte mich jetzt noch. Ich legte meine Hände auf die Rückenlehne eines Stuhles und umfasste sie fest. Ich atmete schnell bis sich dieses schnelle Atmen in Schluchzen verwandelte. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über meine linke Wange. Gott, was war ich ein Dummkopf. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich ... dass ich mich in Kou Seiya verliebt hatte - in eine andere Frau.

Plötzlich klopfte es an meiner Tür und ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken auf. Ich blickte mich um und bemerkte, dass es schon dunkel geworden war. Nur das Licht eines für diesen Mond erschaffenen anderen Mond schien in mein Zimmer und ließ den weißen Marmorboden glitzern. Schnell wischte ich meine Tränen ab und rief: „Ja? Die Tür ist offen!" Langsam öffnete sich die schwere Tür und gespannt blickte ich auf sie. Ich stieß ein Stöhnen aus, als ich Seiya - oder eher gesagt - Sailor Star Fighter in der Tür stehen sah. Meine Beinen wurden weich und meine Hände zitterten. Wie lange hatte ich sie jetzt nicht gesehen? Bestimmt zwei Wochen. Und jetzt stand sie da und ein Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen. Ich konnte nicht anders und stürmte auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Ich spürte wie sie zögernd die Umarmung erwiderte. Ich spürte wie schon wieder Tränen über meine Wangen kullerten und ich schluchzte - aber diesmal waren es Tränen der Erleichterung.

„Hey ...", ertönte Fighters Stimme sanft in meinen Ohren. „Warum weinst du denn?" Zärtlich strich sie mir über den Kopf. Ich blickte zu ihren Augen auf und fragte mich, was sie wohl für mich empfand.

„Es ist weil ... weil ...", ich drückte abermals meine Nase an ihre Schulter. „Weil ich solche Angst um dich hatte und dich so vermisst habe."

Sie lachte kurz. „Denkst du wirklich ich könnte mich gegen die nicht behaupten und würde erliegen?", sagte sie mit ihrem berühmt berüchtigten breiten Grinsen.

„Ich meine es ernst!", sagte ich eindringlich. „Ich dachte, du würdest nicht zurück kommen! Ich habe gedacht, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen können!"

„Wäre das so schlecht gewesen?", fragte sie. Erst dachte ich, sie würde wieder scherzen, aber ihre Augen verrieten mir, dass sie es ernst gemeint hatte. „Wäre es so schlecht gewesen, wenn ich nicht mehr zurück gekommen wäre?"

Ich blickte sie geschockt an. Was redete sie da? Natürlich wäre das furchtbar gewesen. Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber sie unterbrach mich.

„Machen wir uns nichts vor ... Odango. Meine Anwesenheit schmerzt dich, und deine schmerzt mich ...", sagte sie und wandte ihren Blick von meinen Augen. Sie lockerte ihre Umarmung und ließ mich schließlich ganz los. Ich konnte sie nur entsetzt anstarren. Als eine Zeit lang nichts gesagt wurde, drehte Fighter sich um und öffnete die Tür, um zu gehen. Doch ich hielt sie am Arm fest und verhinderte es, dass sie gehen konnte. Überrascht schaute sie mich an.

Ich blickte ihr eindringlich in ihre blauen Augen und flüsterte schließlich: „So ist das wohl, wenn man verliebt ist ..."

Fighter stöhnte laut auf und blickte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ich nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf meine Wange. „Aber ich bin auch so glücklich, wenn du bei mir bist ... Es ist furchtbar und wunderbar, dieses Gefühl. Wie kann man nur gleichzeitig glücklich und unglücklich sein? Wie kann man nur gleichzeitig Freude und Leid spüren? Ich verstehe es nicht ...", flüsterte ich lächelnd. „Doch ich weiß nun endlich, was es bedeutet, wenn ich es fühle. Und ich fühle es nur bei dir. Es kann nur Liebe sein ... ne?"

Fighter blickte mich noch eine Weile schweigend an. Dann zog sie ihre Hand unter meiner weg. „Das ist Unsinn.", sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Das geht nicht. Ich empfinde nichts für dich außer Freundschaft."

„Du hast Angst, ne?", fragte ich.

Sie lachte kurz - ertappt. „Ich? Niemals ..."

„Warum sagst du dann nicht die Wahrheit?", ich blickte sie fragend an.

„Odango ...", begann sie, ihren Blick wieder abwendend. „Das ist Schwachsinn. Du bist eine Frau, ich bin eine Frau ... Du bist eine (sie schluckte) Prinzessin, ich bin eine Senshi ... die Leute werden uns für verrückt abstempeln, sie werden uns verbannen, weil es anders ist. Menschen haben Angst vor Veränderungen und Leute, die anders sind ... Außerdem werden sie mich töten, wenn sie das rausfinden, und dich werden sie verachten. Ich will nicht, dass sie dich verachten, und ich will nicht, dass sie mich töten, weil ich dich dann nicht mehr beschützen kann ..."

„Also leugnest du es nicht? Du gibst also zu, dass du mich magst?", fragte ich abermals.

Sie schaute mich wieder mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen an. „Nein, ich mag dich nicht.", sie strich mir über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich ..." Dann beugte sie sich zu mir hinunter und presste ihre Lippen auf meine. Erst küsste sie mich ganz vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, dann schon etwas leidenschaftlicher. Nach einer Weile ließ sie dann wieder von mir ab, und blickte mich an.

„Oh Gott ...", flüsterte ich lächelnd. „Das war so wunderschön ..." Fighter lächelte zurück und nickte stumm. Eine Zeit lang war Stille im Raum. Plötzlich beugte sich Fighter wieder zu mir hinunter und presste ihre weiche Wange an meine.

„Die beste Lösung ist wohl, wenn ich dich entführe ... Ganz weit weg von hier, am anderen Ende der Galaxie ...", flüsterte sie zärtlich. Ich konnte ihren heißen Atem an meinem Ohr spüren. Zögernd nickte ich und umschlang mit meinen Armen ihre schlanke Taille.

„Aber du kannst mich nicht entführen, solange ich Minako-chan nichts gesagt habe.", sagte ich. „Ich kann sie nicht in Unwissenheit lassen - sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich."

„Ja.", Fighter nickte einstimmig. „Und ich werde Healer und Maker Bescheid sagen, wohin ich dich entführe." Sie blickte mich wieder an und küsste mich noch einmal.

Geschockt blickten mich ihren großen blauen Augen an. Ihre langen blonden Haare wehten im Wind und ließen die Kriegerin der Liebe und Schönheit noch verführerischer aussehen.

„Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, Serenity-hime.", Minakos Mund formte sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln und sie schloss ihre Augen halb. Sie stand am Rande der Felsenklippe und verbeugte sich kurz. Unter ihr erstreckte sich eine wundervolle Landschaft.

„Mina-p ...", begann ich. So nannte ich sie schon von klein auf. „Es tut mir leid. Healer und Maker werden uns nachkommen. Komm bitte mit den beiden. Dann werden wir uns wieder sehen."

Sie lachte kurz. „Ich würde so meinen Schwur für Queen Serenity brechen."

„Ich weiß.", sagte ich verständnisvoll. „Aber ... Ich ... Ich will dich hier nicht alleine lassen. Bitte ... Komm mit."

Sie schloß ihre Augen und überlegte kurz. „Ich werde es mir überlegen, okay?", fragte sie. Ich nickte und lächelte sie an.

„Fighter!", sagte ich und schritt auf sie zu. Langsam drehte sie sich zu mir um bis ihre blauen Augen mich fest fixierten. Wild spielte der kalte Wind mit ihren Haaren, der Mond ließ ihre Haut wie Elfenbein aussehen und ihre Starlightsuniform glänzte wie immer.

Sie fing an zu lächeln als sie mich sah. „Odango ...", sagte sie leise. „Bist du bereit für die Entführung?"

Ich nickte lächelnd und spürte ihre Hand an meiner. Sanft nahm sie meine Hand und küsste sie. Dann blickte sie mich von unten aus ihrer gebückten Position an.

„Wohin werden Sie mich entführen, Ms Wonderful Seiya Kou-kun?", fragte ich und kicherte leicht.

„In ein Traumland, das keiner kennt, wunderschöne Mondprinzessin.", sie grinste ihr berühmtes schiefes Grinsen. „Auf den wundervollen Stern namens Yume , O-hime-sama."

„Das hört sich gut an ...", meinte ich und ließ Fighters rechten Arm um meine Taille schlingen.

Fighter blickte noch mal auf mich herab und fragte dann: „Bereit, Odango?" Ich nickte stumm und spürte wie sich ihr Arm fester um mich schlang. „Okay ...", rief Fighter. „Fighter Star Power! Transport!"

Und schon waren wir zwei Sternschnuppen, die unterwegs waren, um das entgültige Glück zu finden.

_By Sayuri.p _


End file.
